


Breakfast, Interrupted

by pinknerdpanda



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknerdpanda/pseuds/pinknerdpanda
Summary: This is my first Ao3 fic! Originally published on Tumblr by me (@pinknerdpanda)A/N 2: This is pure ridiculousness. The song referenced in the fic is "Don't Touch Me" by Brak from Space Ghost Coast to Coast. If you’ve never experienced the gloriousness of this song, you need to Google it. Honestly I can’t think of a better time than now. God bless Brak.
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Breakfast, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 fic! Originally published on Tumblr by me (@pinknerdpanda)
> 
> A/N 2: This is pure ridiculousness. The song referenced in the fic is "Don't Touch Me" by Brak from Space Ghost Coast to Coast. If you’ve never experienced the gloriousness of this song, you need to Google it. Honestly I can’t think of a better time than now. God bless Brak.

A quiet breakfast. That's all Steve really wanted. The dew still clung to the grass as he'd come back from his morning run. He'd showered and changed and made his way to the kitchen. The fridge yielded an array of options before him. He settled on fresh berries and yogurt with a light sprinkling of granola on top and a tall, glorious glass of orange juice.

A quiet breakfast. Steve smiled to himself as he took his seat at the table and spread a napkin across his lap. However, just as he was about to scoop the first delicious bite, a loud, obnoxious voice broke his blissful silence. 

"Whoa. Hey. Don't touch me!"

The spoon clattered to the table as a very irritated Bucky stomped into the kitchen. Steve took in his friend's disheveled appearance: rumpled sweats, bleary eyes, sleep-matted hair and a frustrated scowl. Steve groaned, a question poised on his lips, but Bucky raised a hand to cut him off before running it through his hair.

"Apparently we're fighting. Don't ask."

Steve narrowed his gaze as Bucky stomped to the fridge, tugging the jug of orange juice out, filling a glass and downing it in one go. He sighed, pouring himself another glass.

"Trouble in paradise?" Steve's brow tilted in question as he picked up his spoon again. 

Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

Steve hummed and turned his attention back to his breakfast. Gathering the perfect ratio of berries, yogurt and granola, Steve's mouth watered in anticipation. 

Y/n barreled into the kitchen, marching toward the fridge and pointedly ignoring Bucky.

"Good morning, Cap," she beamed before glaring at Bucky. "Well, I suppose that's relative, considering someone drank the last of the orange juice."

Spoon poised halfway to his lips, Steve looked up to find Bucky guiltily glancing between the half-drunk orange juice in his hand and the empty jug in front of him. Y/n crossed her arms over her chest, phone clutched tightly in one hand. Bucky coughed.

"Sweetheart, come on," he pled, reaching out to her.

Y/n took a dramatic step back and tapped her phone a few times. The sound of spitting preceeded the same annoying voice as before.

"Whoa. Hey. Don't touch me!"

More rhythmic spitting and Bucky's head dropped in defeat. Y/n smirked, nodding her head in time with the spitting and shrieking along with the voice's off-tune refrain.

"Don't touch me!"

The spoon in Steve's hand fell to his bowl, the contents of his breakfast muting the soft thud. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck is going on with you two?"

Y/n tapped her phone again, cutting off the...well, Steve wouldn't exactly classify it as a song, but didn't know what the hell else to call it...mid screech.

Y/n clicked her tongue, tucking the phone into her pocket. "Language, Steven!"

Steve hung his head, mirroring his friend. All he'd wanted was a quiet, peaceful breakfast, but he rarely got exactly what he wanted, so why start now?

"She's mad at me because," Bucky paused and growled in frustration. He turned to y/n. "You know what? I don't even know why you're mad at me! You won't talk to me and let me try and fix it. No, no, no. Instead you just play that damn song at me anytime I get within a foot of you. So please," he sounds a vibranium hand towards Steve, "explain to both of us just what I've done to piss you off."

Steve's eyes flicked between them. Bucky's chest heaved with frustration as he stared at her. Y/n seethed, a quiet, simmering rage that flared her nostrils, narrowed her gaze and tensed her shoulders. Between the two of them - knowing full well what his best friend of 70 years was capable of given a weapon and decades of brainwashing - y/n terrified Steve. 

"If you don't know, then that's an even bigger problem." Y/n's tone was deathly calm as she turned on her heels and stalked out of the room.

Bucky turned wide, confused eyes at Steve. Nothing about this morning had been or was ever going to be quiet. Or peaceful. And at this point he was convinced it wasn't even going to involve breakfast. Steve sighed. 

"Try to remember, Buck. What happened?"

Bucky threw his arms in the air, his head falling backward as a groan rumbled from deep within him.

"I don't fuckin' know." 

Whiny wasn't a word Steve had ever used to describe James Buchanan Barnes. To be honest, it was never something he'd even considered having to use in reference to him. And yet, Bucky was pacing and grumbling; petulant and, well, whiny.

"We went to bed and everything was fine." Bucky stopped pacing and smirked. "Everything was more than fine. The things she can do with her -"

Steve stood, slicing the air between them with a flattened palm. "I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't need the lurid details of your love life." A memory of the calm fury he'd seen in y/n's eyes moments ago flashed through his mind and he shuddered. He did not want to be on her bad side, and knowing intimate details of she and Bucky's relationship would surely land him there.

Bucky groaned again, jamming his palms harshly into his eye sockets. "I don't know Steve! I woke up and she was just staring at me like I'd kicked a puppy."

Steve scoffed. "Again?"

"That was one time and I swear to God it was an accident!" Bucky flinched. "I still see that poor bastard in my nightmares."

His breakfast now too warm to enjoy, Steve collected his bowl and dumped the contents down the garbage disposal. Even all these years later the thought of wasting precious food made his stomach turn. He rinsed the bowl and spoon and faced his friend. 

"What happened then?"

"I asked her what was wrong and she growled at me. Growled, Steve. Growled." Bucky blew out a breath and planted his hands on his hips. "I tried to kiss her and she started playing that goddamn song."

"Oh." Steve wrinkled his nose. "What the hell was that anyway?" 

Bucky's eyes widened. "Right?! It's some cartoon or something, but it's so annoying!"

"Buck," Steve began, straightening his spine and filling his words with every ounce of his Cap voice he could muster. "I think you just need to go talk to her."

"Seriously? That's it?!" Bucky's jaw fell open, incredulity seeping into his expression.

"Seriously. Now, please - and I say this with all the love in my heart - get out of my face before I punch you."

Without another word or a glance behind him, Steve left his oldest friend to stew in the consequences of whatever mistake he'd made - consciously or otherwise.

\---

Y/n sat cross-legged on the still unmade bed she shared with her boyfriend of three years. Things between her and Bucky hadn't always been smooth sailing, but they were happy. They prided themselves on having an open and honest relationship free of games and mistrust. But this? Well, this was stupid.

She was taking this too far. She recognized this. She'd been ready to kiss and make-up the moment she'd tutted Steve in the kitchen for his language. But then Bucky had to go and open his big mouth right there for anyone (Steve) to hear. Not just that, he didn't even know why she was so mad in the first place!

Though to be fair, he really didn't. She reasoned with herself that there was no logical way he could know what had transpired between them in her dreams. But that didn't stop her from being furious about it.

Their door flung open and y/n tensed, her hand poised over her phone, ready to hit play on the song of her discontent. Bucky froze, his fingers still wrapped around the doorknob. He looked so lost with his greasy, mussed hair and the adorable little crease between his eyebrows as he glanced between her and the phone in her hand. 

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he sighed, closing the door softly and scrubbing a hand down his face. "I know you're upset with me, and I just wish I knew what I did so that I could fix it."

He took a tentative step forward but stopped as her finger hovered over the screen. 

"Please, baby." His voice was full of confused anguish.

Y/n took a modicum of pity on him and pushed her phone away. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief but made no effort to come closer.

Pulling her knees up toward her chest, y/n wrapped her arms around them and studied the pattern of the blanket before her. 

"I dreamt last night that you cheated on me with that waitress from the other night."

Saying the words out loud made her realize how foolish this whole situation was. But she'd be damned if she would say that out loud now. She looked up to find Bucky squinting at her, the crease between his eyebrows furrowing deeper as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. It wasn't often that Bucky Barnes was speechless and even when he was it didn't last long.

"You're mad at me because I slept with some girl in your dream?" 

Y/n nodded and Bucky grinned, taking a step forward. Scooping up her phone again, she wielded it like a weapon, silently threatening him not to come any closer lest his ears fall victim yet again to Brak and his toneless reprise. Bucky inched forward, unfazed. Before she could unleash her weapon upon him, Bucky seized the phone and tossed it aside before tackling her to the bed.

"Get off me, you brute!" She pounded her fists uselessly against his chest, trying not to giggle as Bucky rained kisses over her face and neck. "Bucky!"

He stopped, pulling back enough to look into her eyes. His fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face and he smiled at her. The overwhelming love that shone in the azure depths of his gaze was enough to punch the air from her lungs. 

"Y/n, I'm sorry you had such a bad dream. But I promise you, baby, that's all it was." Bucky stroked her cheek with a cool finger and bumped his nose against hers. "Just a dream. You're the only girl for me. I love you."

Y/n threaded her fingers through his chestnut locks and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips were just a breaths width apart as she whispered. 

"I love you too, Bucky. How about some breakfast?"


End file.
